


Oddech

by Drache



Series: Verloren [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache





	Oddech

Kolejny podmuch lodowatego wiatru ranił jego skórę. Osłabiał. Bił. Próbował ściąć z nóg, które ostatkiem sił utrzymywały w pionie szczupłe, młode ciało. Stopy ześlizgiwały się ze wzniesienia obolałe po brnięciu przez piasek. Nie pamiętał, kiedy i jakim cudem znalazł się w tym miejscu, ale to nie było ważne. Musiał przeżyć.

Szedł przed siebie, w górę. Z tej strony skały choć trochę osłaniały go przed zimnem.

Chciał wejść jak najwyżej, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Nie miał kompasu ani drogowskazu. Mógł polegać jedynie na sobie. Nie widział też słońca ani księżyca. Niebo przysłaniały ciemne chmury.

Szczyt wciąż jeszcze znajdował się daleko poza jego zasięgiem, gdy czarnowłosy chłopak zarządził postój. Musiał odpocząć, w takim stanie nie wejdzie ani centymetr wyżej.

Spoczął, opierając się plecami o skałę. Brązowe oczy rozejrzały się dookoła. A może wejście na samą górę nie było konieczne? Kilkanaście metrów dalej dostrzegł dobry punkt widokowy. Półkę skalną. Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Zauważył coś jeszcze. Szczupła postać w jeansach i skórzanej kurtce stała tam, obserwując okolicę. Półdługie, jasne włosy poddawały się podmuchom wiatru. Mimo niepogody mężczyzna zdawał się opierać atakom chłodu. Był niewzruszony. Budził podziw w młodych, brązowych oczach.

Brunet próbował krzyknąć, lecz gardło odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Sparaliżował je chłód i zmęczenie.

Wsparłszy się na jednej ze skał, podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył przed siebie. Kim był ten człowiek? Skąd się tu wziął? Może mógłby mu pomóc się stąd wydostać? Bardzo na to liczył. Był głodny i spragniony.

Z każdym krokiem zyskiwał możliwość dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się nieznajomemu. Był niższym od niego mężczyzną o raczej drobnej budowie i włosach wygolonych po jednej stronie głowy. Na odsłoniętym uchu błyszczał rząd kolczyków.

Zbliżał się coraz bardziej, lecz postać pozostawała niewzruszona.

„Musi być ciepły” – podpowiadał mu umysł. Ta myśl zdominowała jego odczucia. Potrzebował ciepła.

Był już tak blisko. Na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Nie myślał racjonalnie.

Przytulił się do obcego ciała. Zalało go przyjemne uczucie spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Nie bał się odtrącenia. Nie brał go w ogóle pod uwagę. Delektował się bliskością.

Poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu. Powiodła po jego ciele. Akceptacja? Było mu tak dobrze.

To było zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe.

Podniósł wzrok, by przyjrzeć się twarzy swojego wybawcy. Miał brązowe oczy, tak samo jak on.

Nagle wszystko zniknęło. Mężczyzna odepchnął go i ruszył w swoją stronę. Nie odwrócił się za siebie.

Brunet stracił równowagę. Za jego plecami rozciągała się przepaść. Krzyknął, ale było już za późno. Runął w dół. Ciemność pochłonęła jego ciało. Zalała twarz. Nie pozwalała oddychać.

Usłyszawszy krzyk, blondyn gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę, z której zdawał się dochodzić straszny dźwięk. Cofnął się. Z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że na jego starym miejscu nikt nie stoi.

Postawił stopy przy krawędzi i niepewnie spojrzał w dół. Miał nadzieję, że się mylił. Nie chciał wyrządzić chłopakowi żadnej krzywdy. Chciał tylko spokoju.

Koła na ciemnej cieczy otaczającej wyspę nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, podobnie jak unosząca się na powierzchni dłoń.

Zbiegł w dół zbocza, próbując jak najszybciej dostać się na dół. Liczyła się każda sekunda. Robił, co było w jego mocy, ale zachowywał ostrożność. Nie mógł przecież sam zginąć.

Wreszcie znalazł się na plaży. Piasek był zimny, wręcz lodowaty, tak jak morze, które swoją gęstością przypominało bardziej bagno niż zbiornik wodny. Czy to w ogóle była woda?

Chłopak nie był daleko, choć z każdą chwilą zdawał się odpływać coraz dalej. Za moment mógł zupełnie zniknąć z widnokręgu. Fale i wszechobecna ciemność nie były po jego stronie.

Blondyn zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i wskoczył do „wody”. Zimno uderzało w jego ciało, a lepka ciecz hamowała ruchy. Walczył. Poczucie winy było zbyt silne.

Dostrzegł go dopiero, gdy już zaczynał tracić nadzieję. Oplótł bruneta ramieniem i uparcie ciągnął za sobą aż do samego brzegu. Na lądzie wydawał się być o wiele lżejszy…

Padł na piasek, dysząc ciężko. To jeszcze nie był koniec, choć on miał już dość. Z trudem przychodziło mu podniesienie się i przemieszczenie siebie oraz swojego młodszego towarzysza dalej od zdradzieckiej toni. Okrył go swoją kurtką.

Byli brudni, zmarznięci i przemoczeni, ale bezpieczni. Na lądzie przecież nic im nie grozi.

Wraz z odejściem emocji do umysłu mężczyzny zaczęły zakradać się pytania. Zastanawiał się, kogo właściwie ma przed sobą i skąd on się tu wziął. Może pomógłby mu się stąd wydostać?

Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. Jego serce stanęło.

Półprzymknięte oczy i usta desperacko usiłujące pochwycić powietrze. Starł błoto z jego twarzy. Bladość przebijała się przez warstwy brudu.

„No nie, nie rób mi tego… Oddychaj!” przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Drżał mu na rękach, a jego usta siniały. Był przerażony. Gasł w oczach.

Patrzył na mężczyznę, który wepchnął go w otchłań. Nie miał do niego żalu. Prosił tylko o jedno. O ratunek.

Palce, które zacisnął na czarnej, skórzanej kurtce zaczęły się rozluźniać. Łza spłynęła po bladym policzku, ściągając z niego resztki błota. Odpływał.

To był impuls. Blondyn przycisnął swoje wargi do obcych ust. W tamtej chwili obrzydzenie nie istniało.

Wdmuchnął powietrze. Kaszel. Nie udało się. Spróbował znowu, ale efekt był taki sam.

Przegrywał. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Kolejną próbę przerwał dotyk drżących palców, które powiodły na jego policzku. Chłopak kręcił głową. Jego oczy łzawiły. Powieki zasuwały się.

Nie chciał go zostawiać.

Dłoń opadła na piasek.

Nie chciał pozwolić mu umrzeć. Nie tutaj. Nie na jego rękach.

W swoje ruchy włożył całego siebie. Determinacja dodawała mu sił. Wypuścił powietrze ze swoich płuc.

Nie słyszał już kaszlu. Nie czuł pod sobą nic.

Bał się, ale nie mógł tego okazać. Nie myślał o swojej sytuacji. Skupiał się na działaniu.

Kątem oka zerkał na wątłą klatkę piersiową. Wreszcie to dostrzegł. Upragniony ruch, w który udało mu się wprawić młode ciało. Później był następny i jeszcze jeden.

Radość nie trwała jednak długo. Gwałtowny skurcz i kaszel wstrząsnęły młodszym z dwójki. Wszystko na nic.

Blondyn opadał z sił. Tracił nadzieję. Z bólem popatrzył w poszarzałe tęczówki, które ponownie znikały za powiekami. Na jego oczach. Z jego winy.

\- Przepraszam…

Przysunął się do sinych warg. Rozchylił je, by wykonać ostatnią już próbę. Powiódł palcami po bladym policzku. Wypuścił powietrze.

Tym razem nie było już kaszlu, nie pojawił się skurcz. Był wdech. Długi i głęboki.

Zamrugał zdziwiony, lecz nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się. Skopiował swoje ruchy. Usta przytknięte do ust. Dłoń przysunięta do młodej twarzy.

Wdech. Uniesienie się klatki piersiowej. Wdech. Drgnięcie zasuniętych powiek. Wdech. Niepewne spojrzenie zmęczonych oczu. Wdech.

Szybko zrozumieli, co robią nie tak. Brakowało im komunikacji i koordynacji swoich działań. Współpraca stanowiła klucz. Dotyk pomagał im się zgrać.

Na nowo zyskali siły do walki.

Blondyn był wytrwały. Nie chciał przestać. Jeśli będzie musiał, będzie oddychał za niego do końca swoich dni. Będzie jego płucami. Będzie tlenem. Do końca.

Nie zauważył dokładnego momentu, kiedy na jasną skórę napłynęły pierwsze kolory, a ciało zaczęło powracać do życia. Gdy ostatnie kawałki zaschniętego błota opadły na ziemię i zmieszały się z piaskiem, było po wszystkim. Chłopak znów przyłożył palce do policzka blondwłosego mężczyzny. Nie potrzebował już pomocy. Jego płuca pracowały prawidłowo.

\- Dziękuję… – wyszeptał, jak gdyby obawiając się, iż ciemność może w każdej chwili powrócić i spętać jego ciało.

Blondyn obdarzył go uśmiechem i przeczesał palcami kosmyki, pomiędzy które zdążyły się wkraść drobinki piasku. Brązowe oczy, choć wyraźnie zmęczone, tętniły życiem. To samo wyrażał kolor roześmianych ust.

Ułożyli się na plaży, tuż obok siebie. Nie byli już sami i nie musieli być. Nie chcieli.

„Potrzebowałem go…”  
„Chciałem być potrzebny…”  
„Ktoś mnie pragnął…”  
„Liczył się dla mnie bardziej niż inni…”

Słońce wyjrzało zza chmur, aby ogrzać ich zmarznięte ciała. Nie spieszyli się z odejściem. Nie chcieli odchodzić. Razem było im ciepło. Razem byli bezpieczni.


End file.
